Bowties
by ERmashfreak
Summary: What happens when Donna takes a caffeine pill?


**Title: **Bowties

**Author:** ERmashfreak****

**Author's Notes:** This story came to me in my sleep. Okay, no. Actually, this idea came to me after one of my friends came to school on a caffeine pill and she was really loopy. It was funny, but now she's knows that she can't take them anymore and so she doesn't. This is my little take on what might happen if Donna had taken a caffeine pill.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Rating:** G/Humor/General 

BOWTIES 

"Donna? Can you come here and help me with my bow tie?

"Josh, come here. I thought you could figure out how to tie your own bowtie. You're the fourth most powerful man in the United States. You know, I should tell CJ about this. Maybe she'll tell a reporter. I can the headline now: Deputy Chief Of Staff And Bowties."

"Very funny, Donnatella."

"I know I was thinking of taking up stand up comedy after this job." Donna said while in the process of tying Josh's bowtie. 

"Donna," Josh started.

"I'll tell you something else mister. I am I can make people laugh. I can tell jokes. How about this one? A mushroom guy goes to a party and asked this girl to dance, but the girl says no and the mushroom guy says, "Why not? I'm a fungi." I can tell stories. I can tell stories about you and your bowtie. I can…."

"Donna, what did you take this morning?"

"I didn't take anything."

"Donna," replied Josh sternly.

"Okay, well maybe I…"

"You didn't?"

Donna nodded yes.

"You did?" 

Donna nodded yes again.

"Donna!" whined Josh, " I told you not to take them anymore because they make you loopy!"

"I only took one. I haven't slept all week. I needed a pick-me-up," explained Donna, giggling.

"Okay, you know what? You can't drink tonight. You can't mix those and alcohol."

"Josh," whined Donna.

"I swear Donna, if you whine one more time. You're fired."

"Impervious."

"You're fired."

"Impervious."

"Okay, you know what? Why don't we go into my office and I'll explain to you why you can't drink tonight," stated Josh as he grabbed Donna's arm and gently pulled her into his office. 

"JOSH!" protested Donna as Josh pushed her down in his desk chair.

"Okay, you know what? I'm going to go the party now. You can just sit here and thinks about what you're done. You'd better hope that the President doesn't find out about this. It's his birthday party. Geeeeeeez Donna," explained Josh as he stood in the door and what smirked.

"Joshuuuua," whined Donna from Josh's chair. She tried to get up but realized that she was tied down. Josh must have tied her down when she wasn't paying attention. "Dang, he's quick with his hands," thought Donna.

"Man, she is gorgeous in that red dress," Thought Josh as he continued to stand in his office doorway. One of his hand s was leaning against the wood frame of the door. The other hand was on his hip in that, " you whine again, you are so out of here" way. Donna thought this was quite funny, but she didn't say anything. She continued to watch Josh. His black tux looked so cute on him and the way he stood in the doorway, oh my. His bowtie was kind of sideways, but Josh didn't notice. His black pants seem to do that thing with his legs that no one could explain. The white dress shirt he was wearing seemed to cling perfectly to him, not too loose and not too tight. It was one of the weirdest things Donna had ever seen.

            Donna's dress. That beautiful red dress fell from her with grace. It was the most unbelievable thing Josh had ever seen. The top part of the dress seemed to cling to Donna just right and the poofy part of the dress just simply hung there, almost in mid-air, like it defied all laws of gravity or something like that. 

"Josh?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you ere leaving now. You're been staring at me for the past five minutes."

"Right, Donna. Do you think it would be a crime to untie you and let you come with me to the President's birthday party?" asked Josh, giving his " wow you're really beautiful tonight" smile.

" I don't think it would be a crime. In fact I think it would be great to let me go," replied Donna with a smirk.

"Okay, then. Just as long and you know why you can't take them anymore," Josh said, untying Donna.

"I do, Josh. I promise I won't touch another caffeine pill as long as I live." 


End file.
